Unusual
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: One night is all it takes to shift the unusual to the normal and the normal to the unusual in Shunsui's and Jyuushiro's lives. Fluff, MM, Shuntake


**Disclaimer: Bleach and all these lovely characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

It was normal. The feel of warmth against his back, the large hand protectively holding onto his was normal, just a friend helping another through a hard time, keeping the smaller man warm through the chills and fevers.

It wasn't unusual. The small body huddle against his chest, the frail fingers searching desperately for reassurance that they still gripped onto life wasn't unusual, just a friend who needed protection from his own sickness, keeping someone precious safe another day.

"Ukitake, we can't keep doing this," the man in the pink kimono and straw hat whispered to the frail, sick man staring up at him.

"Kyouraku?"

"It's not normal. In fact, it's downright unusual."

It was just a friendly interaction. Both men sought an answer in the other's eyes, an answer to the question that was driving a knife in their hearts now. If it was just a friendly interaction, then they could stop it if wasn't normal for friends to do that. At least, they hoped.

"Then I'll see you later, Kyouraku. Come visit again soon."

"You just get well and take care of yourself, Ukitake." He tipped his hat and walked out of Squad Thirteen. When he returned, Jyuushiro Ukitake would be up and about, running his squad like normal, would have made it perfectly fine through the night without his so called help.

When morning came, he would still be there and Shunsui Kyouraku would come to see him as soon as the sun was positioned well in the sky. He wouldn't need any reassurance other than the feel of his own beating heart.

The howling of wind against the squad wall awakened Shunsui.

"Captain!" Nanao yelled over the clash of thunder.

"What time is it, Nanao?"

"It's nearly noon."

"The earth's temper is flaring today."

"Sir, a messenger from the stealth squad just came. All squads are to remain inside today. There's been reports of tornadoes and water spouts in the Rukon already."

"Water spouts?" Shunsui jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Sir, didn't you hear me?"

"I'll be back. Why don't you have tea for three ready by the time I get back, Nanao-chan?"

"Yes, sir."

Shunsui raced towards Squad Thirteen, fighting against the wind and losing his kimono and hat along the way. He spotted a magnificent waterspout in the middle of the lake of Squad Thirteen. He ran down the pier, waves soaking him thoroughly. "Get out!" he roared to the few squad members remaining in the squad that he passed on his way to the captain's quarters. "Make your way to Squad 11." He flung open the privacy screens to Jyuushiro's bed.

Jyuushiro smiled weakly up at him. "You're soaked Kyouraku. You didn't have to come see me in this weather."

Shunsui's heart broke at the even weaker state in which he found his friend. "Come on, Jyuushiro." He picked up the man, covers and all, wrapping him tightly in his arms.

"Kyouraku, what are you doing?"

"We've got to go." He ran towards the door, yelling briefly at Kiyone and Sentaro. "That's everyone. Get yourselves to safety."

"Yes, sir!" They yelled together and ran after the two captains.

"Shunsui, what's going on?"

"Just hang onto me, Jyuushiro."

Rain washed against his back as he ran, lightning streaked the sky. The sickly man curled in his arm, huddled against his chest was all that mattered. The need to protect him wasn't unusual.

Shunsui's racing heart in beating against one ear and the roar of a massive waterspout ripping apart his squad in the other wasn't normal, but the feeling of warmth as he held closely and the feeling of being protected was normal.

Nanao awaited them at the door, forcing the door shut after the two captains and the two third seats barreled into the office. While Kiyone and Sentaro caught their breath, Shunsui carried Jyushiro back to his bed, rid the smaller man of the wet blankets, and wrapped him warmly and snugly in his own blankets.

"Are you alright, Jyuushiro?"

"Thanks to you. I owe you my life, Kyouraku. What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Why don't you let me hold you from now on whenever you're sick?"

"It's not-" A large finger was placed against his lips.

"And let me love you whenever you're well?"

Jyuushiro smiled. "Is that a confession of love, Shunsui Kyouraku?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"It'll take a whole lifetime for me to repay this debt."

"I'll accept that." Shunsui leaned down and kissed Jyuushiro.

#

It wasn't normal. The sneezing, the coughing, the runny nose wasn't normal. White hair spilling over shoulders as hands served warm tea was unusual.

The warmth of a tender kiss placed on the cheek and the happiness spreading through his entire body as thin arms wrapped around his chest was normal.

"Get well soon, Shunsui. You're supposed to be holding me."

"I will, Jyuushiro, I will."


End file.
